Mi Amor (A Sirius Black love story)
by adamandcandi
Summary: Shes the Crown Princess of the Wizarding World. He's the Heir to the Black Family. The question is will thier marriage last? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

Chapter one- the howler

I was sitting at the slytherin table talking to my BFF, Narcissa Black, when the mail comes. I look at the gryffindor table where Sirius Black get a howler and I know it's from his mother right away by the look on his face. And then the hall got silent and listened.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM HOME! THE WHITE FAMLIY IS PISSED THAT YOU LEFT JADE MARIE BLACK NEE WHITE YOU WILL COME BACK HOME THIS HOLIDAYS AND MAKE THINGS RIGHT WITH THEM." Then the howler turned and looked at me and said "Jade I am sorry that my son has upset you I will personally make him sorry that he did to you."

So now everyone is looking at me and all I can do is get up and run out of the hall. On my way out I hear Sirius yell "Jade wait" but I keep running and I don't stop till I get to the black lake. I wait for Sirius to get there he hugs me and he says "I'm so sorry Jade I had known idea she would do that". When I last get over the shock I hug Sirius back.

"I'm really sorry, mi amor, I didn't think she would do that" Sirius said

I look up at him and say "why did you leave me alone with them, mi amor, my mother thinks I did something to make you runaway. They hit me Sirius I have more scars than I did before you left. And one of them is on my face." I start crying but I keep going, "why didn't you take me with you, mi amor. Do you not love me-"

He cuts me off by kissing me, when we part he says "I love you more than I love my own life I would put myself i front of a killing curse for you mi amor. And over the holidays we will get you stuff and you can move in with me" he kiss me again and by this time the marauders with Lily, Narcissa and Regulus are standing behind us. "We may have been forced to marry each other but I have always loved you."

"When did you marry her?" James asked.

"We got married the summer before third year." Sirius said

"That would explain why you haven't slept in our dorm since second year. Why did you hide it from everybody tho?" Asked Remus

"Everybody in slytherin knows so do all the purebloods who are not consider blood-traitor where at the wedding. There is another one being planed for this summer and it is going to be the wedding of the century. Or at least that's what everyone says" Narcissa said

I smile and say "Narcissa you know it will be with my mother and your aunt planing it."

"I don't like it she is a stuck up bitch and you could find someone better" James said.

The next thing we know Regulus has James on the ground punching him saying "nobody talks that away about my sister-in-law potter."

"Brake it up you two and all of you got straight to the headmasters office." MaGonagall yells.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

So now we are sitting in Dumbledores office. Potter has a black eye and Regulus has a bloody lip. Evens looks like she's trying not to laugh at her boyfriend.

"I must say I'm surprised that you would speak like that of Mrs. Black, Mr. Potter" says Dumbledore, "Now I must ask you Jade if it is still okay with you if Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, Miss Evens, Mr. Black and Miss Narcissa all still take the spare rooms off yours and Sirius common room liked you had planed or would you rather they stay in their own houses?"

"They can still stay Professor Dumbledore, as long as Mr. Potter dose not say anything to make Reg mad again. " I said "Narcissa and I want to know if Reg's twin sister, can join us?"

"Why of course she can my dear probably not a good idea to leave her out, after all she dose have her mothers temper" Dumbledore said smiling "now I'm afraid that I mast take ten points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor for fighting. You may come in Miss Black. Now go show your friends their new living space."

"Thank you Dumbledore" Sirius said as we were leaving. "Okay guys and girls you have to listen to this or you will never be able to find the room." And with that he just took off running leaving everyone one confused.

I laugh at everybody's faces. "He's gone to get Capella. Now how many of you know about the Room of Requirement?" I say everyone looks confused again. "Okay well the room is located on the seventh floor in the left corridor, opposite the tapestry showing the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. You have to walk past it three times thinking 'I want Sirius and Jade's common room' , and the door will appear. Come on follow me. Now you can't tell anyone else where this room is and no inviting anyone in to it the only reason you can go in to it is because your our friends." I walk to the seventh floor. "Now who wants to try and make the door appear?"

Just then Capella runs up to me and hugs me say "Let me do it please Jade can I please" with puppy dog eyes that you just can't say no to.

"If its okay with every one else you can" I tell her. Everyone says its okay. So she walks in front of the door three time ms and the doors appear and everyone walks in and say "WOW!"

Capella is a common name for the yellow star Alpha Aurigae, the brightest in the constellation Auriga ("The Charioteer").


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"WOW!," everybody said.

"Yeah, Jade loves to design rooms to fit people's needs," Siri said as everybody looked at the green and scarlet couches and the bar that had yellow lights in them with curved lines in them with gold and silver bar stools. Behind the couches there was muggle pool tables and muggle games.

"There wouldn't be any fire whiskey in that bar would there?"asked Capella, looking at Siri with a smile.

"Not for you and Reg. You can all the butterbeer you want tho," Siri told her.

"Now that's really not fair Siri you have been drinking since you where 14 and that's year younger than they are and trust me they have been drunk before." I said

"What? You've had fire whiskey before?" Siri asked.

"We're Slytherins Sirius," Regulus said.

"Really Black did you think that Gryffindor was they only housed that had party's. Slytherins throw better party's then you and James all the time, they probably got better now, haven't been to one since snape became a toe rag," Lily said. But then put her hand over her mouth when she realized what she said.

"You've been to a Slytherin party?" Asked James.

"Yeah she has and there just not the same with out her, she was the only one who could come close to beating Jade in a drink contest," Reg said

"Yeah she really is and don't worry Lily you still hold the recorded for trash talking these four while drunk," I said with a smile.

"Yeah she does. My favorite was when she said 'Potter and Black are no good for nothing pranksters who pay people to do there work and they will more than likely end up in Azkaban prison for killing someone with a prank.' I couldn't stop laughing at people's faces." Narcissa said, "But now she's dating Potter so he finally did something right."

"We need to have a party tomorrow night since we didn't go to the slytherin party tonight and we don't start classes till next week. So we can show them how Slytherins party," said Capella. "You think we can plan one by then Jade?"

"Did you really just that" Narcissa, Reg And me said at the same time. "I could plan it by ten tonight and its nine now. I was raised to plan party's in a blink of an eye just like you and Narcissa," I added.

"Okay. I think we shoul have it tomorrow lets just show everybody there rooms so we can all get some sleep," Siri said smiling.

"Yeah you right Siri. Follow me everyone" I said walking down a hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Follow me everyone" I said walking down a hallway. "Now this is Capella's room." I said opening a door to a room with white walls and a purple bed sitting a platform in the middle a small pool with little black walk ways leading to it. With a huge black and purple circle light on the roof. "It took me forever to design it. I could decide between purple or green."

"I love it. Its just they right color and and everything thank you Jade," Capella said hugging me.

"Okay now on to Lily's room. Capella you might want to follow me because there is a surprise at the end for everyone," I said while we were walking toward Lily's room. I opened the door to a room with white walls with pink and light green cabinets. With a desk in the corner with a pink chair. There was a pink bed under a platform with books on it. "They are some of the best books on everything taught here at Hogwarts and also some muggle books that I found out from Alice that were your favorite."

"Oh think you Miss White. It's perfect," Lily said smiling.

"Please call Jade. Since there is no Miss White anymore,"

"Okay then thank you Jade"

"Your welcome Lily." I said while walking toward Narcissa's room. I opened the door to a room with pale green walls and a pale green and brown couch on one side of the bed with a pale green sheets sitting on a brown platform and a dark green rug on the other side. With a small sized chandelier. "This is Narcissa room and I know you love it be caused you helped me with it" I said smiling.

"Your right it ha me written all over it" she said smiling.

"Okay now for James, Remus and Peter's room, " I said walking to the second to last door in the hallway. It was a gray room with the beds sitting on wooden platforms hanging from the wall with white or blue matters going up to the beds and there where books on the walls. "Sirius said you all liked sharing a room during the year so you could plan your pranks. The books are like the ones in Lily's room but instead of the muggle books there are some of the best prank books know to wizards and muggles," I said

"THANK YOU JADE," all three of them yelled at the same time.

"Your welcome" I said.

"You do realize that you just gave them the books your family wrote and they were the best pranksters in the world," Regulus said

"Yeah. You better not use them on me or I will take them and make sure you never see another copy of them," I said

"We won't. Marauders honor," James said.

"Okay now to Regulus room." I opened the door to a room with one pale green wall and one green wall the green wall had bunk beds built in to it and on both sides of the bunk beds there was book shelfs and desks. Along the pale green wall there was a pale green couch and pictures of Narcissa, Sirius,Capella him and me and a small old looking chandelier hanging from the middle of the roof. "I know how you like switching up sleeping in beds. And the books are again the best books on everything here at Hogwarts and some other books that might help you with your life after school" I said

"Thanks Jade your the best. And I love the pictures of all of us" he said smiling.

"Okay now for the surprise for everyone. I said walking back the the living room to the door on the other side of it leading to a indoor pool with a marble flooring around it and marble columns. As we walked down one sit of stairs. "Over there is the changing rooms and there is bathing suits that will fit each of you." I said pointing at the other set of stairs on the other side of the room.

"Oh my gosh," Narcissa, Lily and Capella said while James, Remus, Regulus and Peter said "this is awesome Jade."

"See I told you they would love it, now didn't I." Siri said with a smile. As we went back in to the living room. "Okay guys its bed time off to bed with you. Mine and Jades room is the only thing that is up those stairs so there is no need for you to go up the," he said while pointing at the stairwell off the living room.

"But we want to know what you all room looks like" Narcissa said frowning.

"Oh okay but after you see it's of to bed with you all," Siri said "come on and don't touch anything please."

We walked up the stairs and in the door. The room had light brown walls with wooden squares sticking off of them with lights behind them and the bed was sit up on top of a two level platform that had lights in it. The bed had white and brown sheets. There was a door that lead in to a 50 square foot closet that had more cloths then most of them had seen in there life's. "Its not much really girls close your mouths. You can borrow any of the cloths as long as you ask to come up here first and get them," I said and they all hug me saying thank you.

"Okay now off to bed we got two party's to plan tomorrow and we have a new pool that we all have to use." Siri said

"Yes father" they all said while walking out the door

"Goodnight guys see you in the morning," I said as they closed the doors behind them. Once the door was closed Siri walked up to me and gave me a kiss. "You do know they are outside the door" I whispered in his ear so the others couldn't hear me. He put his finger up to his lip telling me to be quite as he walked to the door. When he opened it they all fell on the floor looking up at us smiling.

"Off to bed for real this time guys," he said following them down the stairs after they had got up of the floor. He made sure they where in there rooms before he came back up. "In bed without me already I see."

"Yes I'm really sleepy I was here all day putting the final touches on the rooms," I said as he striped down to his boxers and laid down next to me. I have him a kiss and laid my head down on his chest and said "I love you Siri more then anything. I will be beside you no matter what happens in our life's."

"I love you too Jade. Even if I go to Azkaban?" He said

"I will be in the same cell or the one right next's to yours because they will have to put me in the too." I said as we fell asleep in each others arms.

Common Room: lines/royal%20caribbean/liberty%20of%20the%20seas/photos/liberty%20of%20the%20seas%20bayonne%20inaugural%20the%20living%20room%20teen%20club%

Lily's Room: . /_

Capella's Room: images/27046754/538727_347769905280150_225560337501108_964173_1870438552_n_

James, Remus and Peter: .

Regulus' Room: uimages/at/11212CharlieHenryRoomTour_

Narcissa's Room:

Sirius and Jade's Room:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The next morning Siri and me were the first to wake up. So we are just sitting in the living room talking when Siri asks "How did Lily make it out of the Slytherin common room alive after all the party's?"

"She was under the protection of Severus, Narcissa, and me. And you know nobody in there right mind is gonna go against me. And all the Slytherins respect Severus because he has created some spells or something like that and it helps that his mom was a Prince before she got married."

"Oh okay then. I'm gonna go get ready for the day. I don't see how you can get up and get ready all before seven." A few minutes after he leaves the room Potter walks in and sits down across from me.

"I'm sorry for what I said about you yesterday Jade. I just don't want my best friend getting hurt."

"It's cool James I understand that you don't want him hurt. I can promise you that I would be the last person to hurt him. I couldn't live with myself if I did. I love him. He's my everything, he always has been," I said as Narcissa, Lily and Capella walk in the room followed by Reg, Remus and Peter. "And now we're just waiting on Siri. He takes for every with doing his hair."

"I'm standing right here Jade have been ever since James came in the room. Oh and I love ya too," he said walking over to me. When he sits down he pulls me on to his lap and wraps his arms around me while I lay my head on his shoulder.

"You two are so cute together. I wish I could see your weeding this summer," Lily said.

"You can see the one that will be happening during the Christmas Ball this year," Siri said.

"How many weddings are you two going to have?"

"Three that I know of. The one when we were thirteen. The one for all the Hogwarts students during the Ball. And the one this summer that has been in planing since the day I was born," I said

"When's your birthday?" Remus ask

"The thirteenth of October same as Sirius but I was born at one in the morning and he was born at ten that night," I said. "And yes they did plan that before you ask."

"Why is it you never hear of the White family?" Lily asked

"My family is from America and everywhere else in the world. Every other school teaches there students about my family because we are consider royalty to the wizarding

world. The Minster of Magic here just thinks he's in control and I'm sorry to say that without my family backing them up your ministry is going to be over taken one day. Most purebloods hate that the minster thinks he over rules my family wishes," I said.

"So why do you go to school here then?"

"My family thinks it will show the Ministry that the women in my family do have control over everything."

"The women? But most purebloods family's the male has to be the heir." James said

"Yes they do and that's because it's a law from the royal family. The Queen rules in the royalty tho. The king is just to help with producing a Princess and an heir for their family line."

"So that's why no purebloods went against you and attacked me during those party's and why you're not consider a blood-traitor," Lily said

"Yeah. Well we better get to the Great Hall and eat breakfast so we can get to planing a Gryffindor/Slytherin party," Sirius said. As we were standing up the door appeared and in walk Severus holding a box of vials.

"Hey Sev what you need?" I asked him.

"I finished that potion I was working on at the end of last year and the ministry aproved it and Dumbledore found out and asked me to make some for Remus," he said holding out the box. "There not poison it's called wolfsbane and it keeps lest you keep your mind while you're a werewolf. And I only made it because Jade asked me to."

"Oh Sev thank you. I knew you could do it," I said while giving him a hug

"Yeah. Thanks Snape," Remus said

"You're welcome. I'll see you in class later Jade. Bye," Sev said.

"Okay to breakfast I think we have our own table and everything," I said smiling.

"That was just weird and how do you all know about Remus?" James asked

"We are not stupid he disappears on the full moon and comes back the next day in the hospital wing. It's not that heard to figure out. And no weren't scared," Reg said

-after breakfast-

We were all sitting our common room planing the party. "Okay so Remus, Reg, and Peter are going to get the food. Narcissa, Lily, and Capella are going to set up the common room. And Sirius, James and me are going to Hogsmead to get the fire whiskey and the candy for the party"

"Okay well we better go now before the stores close and we can't get in." Siri said

"Okay let's go," James said walking to the door

"I'm not walking all the way there Potter. We are going to apparate there," I said taking his arm.

"But how you can't inside the school," Remus said

"I'm the Princess of the wizarding world wards aren't going to stop me from getting where I want to go." Siri laughs at the awe look on their faces.

"I told you she was awesome," he said as we apparated to Hogsmead.


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

Chapter six

"Told you she was awesome," Siri said

"Awesome? More like perfect," James said

"I am far from perfect Potter," I said as we where walking toward the Three Broomsticks. When we walked in Rosmerta looked up and smiled

"Never thought I would see the day you walked in with these two Jade," she said

"I know right. It's a lovely day today don't you think Rose," I said Siri and James gave me a weird look I just told them to keep quite.

"That it is my dear Rosie why don't you and your friends follow me on to the back and we can talk there."

"That would be perfect I have wanted to catch up with you for a while now," I said as she lead us to the back room.

"Here you go Jade the finest fire whiskey there is."

"Thank you Rosmerta. I will be back in a second." I apparated back to the common room and put it under the counter and went back. "Ok now guys just get a couple of case of butterbeer while I pay Rose."

We walked out of The Three Broomsticks and went to Honeydukes. "Okay James give Siri your case and come here." He did as I told him. I started to pile candy in to his arms the second he was beside me. "Okay we got every kind of candy lets go check out." After we payed for the candy James took his case back because I had the four bags of candy. We went to the ally where I grabbed there shoulders and apparated us back to the common room.

When we got back to the common room Narcissa, Lily and Capella had the common room decorated in slytherin and gryffindor colors.

"This is cool guys." James and Siri said at the same time I said "I love it."

When Reg, Remus and Peter got back we started the party. We went to sleep about three in the morning. It was weird everybody got along and from that party I could tell we were going to best friends forever.

It was about lunch time when we got up the next morning we all had really bad hangovers so I wrote Sev asking if he could bring me some hangover potion. When he got there he gave us the potion all while saying how stupid we where.

"Its lunch time you all better come or one of the professes are going to come looking for you." Sev said.

So we all stood up and walked toward the door behind him. Lily was holding James hand. Siri was holding my hand. The four of us where behind Sev. Remus, Reg and Peter are behind us. Then Capella did something I never thought she would do in front of Sirius. She ran around us and up to Sev and kissed him and held his hand.

"What is going on between them two?" Siri asked me.

"They are dating that's why she gets so upset when you bully him. I don't know how many times I've seen her cry because you do."

"But he's a death eater wanna be."

"Doesn't matter Siri he makes her happy. Is that not what you want for your little sister to happy. And he treats her better then any other guy would."

"Yeah your right. Guys no more picking on Snape."

I could have swore I heard Capella laugh as we walked in the the Great Hall. When Narcissa,Capella, Reg, Sev and me all sat down Sev and Capella told me thanks. Malfoy, Nott, and Rosier came up to us.

"When are try outs Captain Black?" Malfoy asked trying to figure out which on of us was the captain.

Reg, Capella, Narcissa and me all said "next Saturday. Now go away and don't ask anymore questions."

Once they left we all started laughing.

"I can't wait till they find out I'm captain. It's going to be funny," I said

"Why is it going to be funny?" Sev asked.

Chapter seven

"Why is it going to be funny?" Sev asked

"Because they all think that women should be on the team. So when they find out I'm captain and that Capella is the keeper and Cissy is a beater with me they are going to be mad."

"Oh okay then. I don't see why they think that you and Cissy are the best beaters in the school and could probably be on professional quidditch teams."

"We've been offered spots on a professional team in America when there beaters are old enough to retire which will be when we're twenty-one. And we get to go there on my twenty-first birthday. I think we're going to take the jobs no matter what Malfoy says. Capella and Reg have been offered spots to. But don't tell any one not even Siri knows we want to wait and tell people when we know for sure that we got the jobs."

"That's cool. And I won't tell anybody as long as you let me come live with you guys. It is awful in the slytherin common room without you guys."

"You can move in to my room. Oh my gosh we have to go get your stuff. Lets go guys," Capella said standing up and pulling me with her. We all walked down the the slytherin common room and in to Sev room.

On the way back to our common room I said, "I'm so not telling Siri about this he's gonna flip."

"I'll tell him I wanna see his face when he finds out," Capella said

"I wanna see his face I just don't wanna be the one to tell him." We got back to the room and put Sev's stuff in Capella's room.

"We should go get in the pool," Cissy said.

"We should then Siri will be distracted by Jade in her bikini to even realize what we are saying," Capella said.

"Oh haha your so funny and he wont fall for it but yes let's go," I said getting up and going to the pool room. We went in to the changing room. I put on a black and sliver bikini that didn't have straps. Capella put on a green ring center monokini and Cissy put on a matching sliver one. We went out to find Reg and Sev already in the pool in black swimming trunks.

We were in there for about ten minutes when Lily joined us in a purple one piece. She got in and said "Hey guys."(Lily and Sev are friends again just not as good as they use to be)

"Hey lily. What's up?" I asked.

"Not much. I noticed that Capella's door now say Capella and Severus."

"Yeah Sev's gonna stay in her room with her now," I said

"Does Sirius know?"

"Nope and I'm not telling him." I said laughing.

"Do I know what?" Siri asked walking in with the rest of the marauders.

"Okay before I tell you doesn't Jade look sexy in her bathing suit?" Capella said.

"She looks always looks sexy in anything she wears." Siri said

"See I told you it wouldn't work on him. But it seems to have worked on his friends," I said.

"Get your eyes off my wife before I poke them out" Siri said and all the guys looked away."Now what do I not know?"


	7. Chapter 8 and 9

Chapter eight

"Well we have a new roommate. And his name is Severus," Capella said.

"Ok and why didn't jade want to tell me this? It's not like I can do anything to stop it from happing. He's still gonna be here," Siri said

"She didnt want to tell you because he is going to be staying in my room."

"Okay whatever," Siri said while pulling me up out of the pool. "Is this spouse to make me mad?"

"No we just expected you to be mad because you don't like him," Lily said

"Well he's dating my sister so we decide to try and be nice to him."

"Alright it's almost dinner time and this is awkward, so yeah," Capella said. "You guys just go wait for us in the common room. We'll be there after we get dressed." We all took showers and got dressed.

"I don't know how you did it but thank you Jade." Sev told me on the way back out to the common room.

"Your welcome, Sev," I said. "Come on guys lets go."

Capella grabbed Sev's hand and started to talk to Lily. Lily held James' hand while he and Siri where talking to the other marauders.

"Hey has anyone seen Jade ," Siri asked.

"Yeah," Lily said

"Where is she then?"

"She's right there on Your little brothers back. You should really keep up with your wife better Sirius." Everybody started laughing at Siri.

We just got back from dinner when Remus said "Classes start tomorrow."

"Great. Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys," Lily said. Soon everybody had went to bed. Siri and me where sitting on the couch talking.

"Do you remember that song you sung to me two nights before we were married?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just miss you singing it to me every night. I don't even remember why you stopped sining it to me every night."

"I don't either, mi amor."

"Could you sing it to me again. Please Siri."

"Yeah. Come on." He picked me up and started to sing P.S. I Love You by The Beetles.

When we got to the top of the stairs he put me down and I walked in and started to change my clothes. I was standing in my knickers and bra when Siri walked in front of me and started to kiss me. The next thing I know I'm being pressed against the wall and well one thing led to another and we, well you know.

"I love you Jade." Siri said kissing the top of my head. "I always have and always will." And with that We fell asleep in each others arms.

Chapter nine

Its now the day before Halloween and mine and Siri's birthday. We are all in Hogsmead to get dresses for the masquerade ball and for the party we are having in our common room.

"I don't like any of these dresses. There just not me," Capella said

"Capella you have to pick something it's not like we can go anywhere else," Narcissa said

"I wish we could go to a muggle store," Lily said

"If you all are done complaining follow me the boys are waiting," I said. We walked to a ally beside the three broomsticks."Where's Peter?"

"He didn't want to come with us," Siri said.

"Okay then. Everybody hold hands. Please." We all held hands and I apparated us to a ally outside of a muggle mall. "Okay we meet back here in two hours and don't be late. Come on girls I know just the store to get your dresses at." We went inside a store that sold just dresses.

"Omg. I love this one. It's perfect," Capella said holding up a strapless purple floor length dress that had a beaded design on the left side. She was also holding up stiletto sandals with crystals and a purple mask. "I'm getting this one."

"Lily this ones perfect for you," Narcissa said holding up a floor length strapless blue dress with sliver beads around the waist.

"These shoes would go with that," I said holding up crystal platform sandals.

"I love it," Lily said holding a blue mask "I'm getting this mask to go with it."

"Now for Cissy. How about this one," I said holding up a strapless floor length mint-green dress that had a gold sequined bodice and gold sandals with a mint green mask."And these shoes and mask."

"Omg Jade this dress is perfect for you," Lily said holing up a strapless floor length dress black with a sequined bodice and sliver glitter platform sandals and a black mask.

"Okay so now that we got the gowns we need to get the after party dresses," I said walking to another part of the store.

"We got to go meet the guys it's almost time to leave," I said. We payed for our dresses.

For the after party Cissy got a green one shoulder dress that came to her mid thigh and sliver sandals. Capella got a mid thigh purple dress that had one shoulder made out of flowers with purple platform sandals. Lily got a blue strapless mid thigh dress with blue platform sandals. They picked out a one shoulder black cutout mini dress that had neon trims on it with black ankle boots.

"The guys are going to love our dresses I just know it," Capella said

"And why are we going to love them?" James asked.

"You'll see at the party," Lily said. "I like jades best. Its perfect for her."

"Okay we got to get back. Hold hands everybody," I said. We got back to Hogsmead and started walking toward the castle when my little sister, Scarlet, ran up to us.

"Omg Reggy do you have a date for the ball?" She asked

"No. Why?" Reg said

"Would you like to go with me to the ball? Please Reggy it would mean the world to me."

"Okay I'll go with you, Scar"

"Thank you," Scar said jumping in to his arms hugging him. "I love you Reggy." She yelled while running back to her friends.

"Well your going to the ball with a fifth year. And when she says she loves you she means she's in love with you," I said

"I know," Reg said

"Wait how do you know?"

"We've been dating since this summer when she was sent to my house after Sirius ran away."

"I was wondering were she was the when that happen. I'm glad she wasn't in the house. When they did that to me." Everybody but Siri had confused looks on there faces. Siri looked like he want to go kill someone. "Come on I will show you what I'm talking about."

We got back to the common room and I was about to take the charm off that his all my scars when Siri said "I'll be up stairs if you need me." When he was out of the room I took the charm off and everyone gasped. I had scars all over my legs, stomach and arms. My back had the words 'he never loved you, your the reason he ran away, you filthy slut' on it. Then they looked at my face it had a cut going from above my right eye to the left side of my jaw.

"Why the arms and your face where everybody can see it?" Lily asked

"I don't know really," I said

"That's a lie," Cissy said

"What is?"I asked

"The 'he never loved you, your the reason he ran away, you filthy slut'. Your not a slut and he loves you more then everything."

Siri walked up behind me and started running his finger I've the words. "She's right I do love you more then anything,mi amor."

"We'll its bed time goodnight guys." Lily said dragging everybody to their rooms.

I turned around and hugged "I know you do Siri and I love you."

"Come on let's go to bed." He said picking me up.

"You know I mite be 18 tomorrow but I can still walk."

"I know I just like carrying you."

We laid down on the bed and went to sleep. Not carrying about anything else in the world but the person laying next to us.

Dresses: cgi/collection?id=2123155


	8. Chapter 10 and 11

Chapter ten

"Omg we are so sorry because you look really comfortable laying on top of my brother and everything but we got less then seven hours to get ready. It's eleven and we got till six to get ready we all over sleep. Hold on a minute. REG GET THE CAMERA. I HAVE TO TAKE A PICTURE THEIR JUST SO CUTIE TOGETHER."

"Pella your yelling," Sirius said.

"Oh sorry. Okay now come on. Wait let me leave the room before you get up. I don't need to see all that." Capella said everyone in the room laughed at her. "What I don't need to see that much of my brother."

"What about Jade?" Reg asked.

"I've seen her in her birthday suit before. Oh don't look at me like that Jade, Scar, Cissy and me were all in the woods behind Jades house and had nothing better to do so we went skinny dipping in the pond."

"Pella do you ever shut up I mean really I'm sure they don't want to hear about us skinny dipping. And we have clothes on. How many people are in here?" I said sitting up looking at Lily, Cissy and Scar standing on my side of the bed. James, Remus, Reg and Sev were at the foot of the bed. Capella was sitting on the foot of the bed. "Omg. Does it really take everybody to wake us up? And I lied Siri doesn't have a shirt on but that's nothing new. Now can you all leave so I can put actual clothes on. Thank you."

Sirius and me got up as soon as they were all gone. "I want to go back to sleep," Siri said, coming up behind me wrapping his arms round my waist, as we were getting dressed.

"Well we can't you boys have to sit up the common room while us girls get ready for tonight," I said walking toward the door. "Come on let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs. When we got down to the common room Capella pulled me toward the pull room. "You guys play nice now okay"

"What are you all doing going to the pool your spouse to be getting dressed for tonight," James said

"Potter, it's Jade, Cissy, Pella and Scar they relax for the first five and a half hours and still look great even with just a hour and a half to get dressed," Reg said

"You can get ready in a hour and a half," Lily said in shook. "It takes me three hours to look as good as you four."

"Lily you look good right now without even trying," Scarlet said everyone looked at her in shook. "What I can be nice when I want to be and rite now I'm in a good mood today. And it's the truth she is beautiful."

"Okay let's go relax," Cissy said.

Seven hours later...

I was standing with the guys looking at the room, they did a good job sitting everything up. When Scarlet came in the room I almost passed out.

"Omg Who are you and what have you done with my little sister," I said looking at Scar in her red and black burlesque corset gown with a red mask with black lace on it and a pair of red peep toe heels with black lace on them with a black and red rose on top of them. "How did you get her in a dress?"

"She put it on herself," Cissy said I looked like I was about to faint. "Yeah that was my reaction to. Reg what ever you do to this girl keep it up I like this side of her."

"Omg you guys are so funny I just wanted to look good for the night." Scar said looking down at her self. "But don't get used to it I'm a black t-shirt with a corset and red bow print on it with dark denim jeans and red wedge heeled lace up shoes. Oh sis I'm wearing your shoes for the after party by the way."

"Why can't you be normal and wear a dress to the after party like the rest of the girls?" Capella asked

"I wouldn't be my self then and my Reggy wouldn't have me any other way now lets go," Scar said grabbing Reg's hand. Lily took James hand and Cissy took Remus arm and locked it with hers they were going as friends. Capella took Sev's hand and Sirius grabbed my hand.

"What happen to Peter?" Lily asked.

"I do t know he said he was coming. Maybe he's already there," James said. Reg, Sev and me all shared a look know that Peter was with the Dark lord and wouldn't be with us tonight.

"Oh okay then this is going to be so much fun."

We got to the Great Hall waiting our turn to be announced so we could go in. The announcer finally got to Scar and Reg. "Mr. Black and his date Miss White." I could se everyone in shook at Scar wearing a dress. So I yelled. "Yeah it's a one time thing so take pictures of her" everyone laughed. I knew I was going to pay for it later but I couldn't help it.

The announcer moved on as if nothing happened. "Mr. Snape and his date Miss Black." After he said that someone yelled "Sirius aloud that to happen?" Sirius yelled back "Yeah I did get over it.

Again the announcer went on like it didn't happen. "Mr. Potter and his date Miss Evans." No one said anything to this one because everyone knew they where dating. "Mr. Lupin and his date Miss Black." I could see Malfoy and tell he was mad at this but no one said anything. "The one you have all been waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Black." Yeah people still didn't believe we were married.

"See I told you they were married you owe me two galleons" was heard all around the room.

I finally got tired of it and yelled "I'm married to Sirius Black. Okay people move on to a new topic like Scarlet she's wearing a dress and we didn't even have to force her in to it." Everyone laughed again and went on as if nothing happen.

Sirius and me were dancing when Reg came up and asked if he could cut in. So now I'm dancing with Reg next to Sev and Capella. "Do you think anyone can hear us?" Reg asked.

"Put up a silencing charm around us so they can't hear just in case," Sev said.

Reg put the charm up and I asked, "What do you need to talk to us about Reg?"

"Dumbledore I think we should tell him about Peter. We need to let somebody know before he ends up hurting people." Reg said

"We can't tell him Reg. We may be spy's for Dumbledore but not even Voldy trust Peter. And besides he to stupid to really have anything of uses for Voldy anyways," I said.

"I hope your right but if he does and thing to hurt them I will kill him," Capella said.

We went back to dancing. By the end of the night I had danced with James, Remus, Reg, Sev and Sirius. I think Scar was really loving all the attention she was getting from wearing the dress but I couldn't be for sure.

The after party went as planed we all got really drunk and don't go to be till two which was a bad idea because we had classes the next day and I had quidditch practice but oh well.

Scarlets dress and party clothes: cgi/collection?id=2129390

Chapter eleven

Sirius and me woke up the next morning took a hangover potion and got dressed and went down stairs to find everyone was still asleep. "I feel like being a total b!tch and turning the music up really loud to wake them up because breakfast is in thirty minutes," I said.

"Do it, I don't feel like walking to all their rooms to wake them up," Sirius said.

"Okay." I turned the music up as loud as it would go. After a few minutes everyone came in the room dressed for the day,saying a few words I shouldn't repeat. i gave all them hangover potions. "Hey Sev is Pella up?"

"Yeah she said she would be down in a minute but not to turn the music down," Sev said.

Capella went in to Regs room and dragged Scar out a few minutes later. They were both snagging with the song

**'**_"Don't worry about a thing,_ _'Cause every little thing gonna be all right._ _Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,_ _'Cause every little thing gonna be all right! "_  
_Rise up this mornin',_ _Smile with the risin' sun,_ _Three little birds_ _Each by my doorstep_ _Singin' sweet songs_ _Of melodies pure and true,_ _Sayin', ("This is my message to you-ou-ou: ")_  
_Singin': "Don't worry 'bout a thing,_ _'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."_ _Singin': "Don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing,_ _'Cause every little thing gonna be all right! "_  
_Rise up this mornin',_ _Smiled with the risin' sun,_ _Three little birds_ _Each by my doorstep_ _Singin' sweet songs_ _Of melodies pure and true,_ _Sayin', "This is my message to you-ou-ou: "_  
_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing, worry about a thing, oh!_ _Every little thing gonna be all right. Don't worry! "_ _Singin': "Don't worry about a thing" - I won't worry!_ _"'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."_  
_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,_ _'Cause every little thing gonna be all right" - I won't worry!_ _Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,_ _'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."_ _Singin': "Don't worry about a thing, oh no!_ _'Cause every little thing gonna be all right! _**'**

By the end of the song all the girls were snagging. The guys were looking at Reg as if they were proud of him. "I know what all of you are thinking and that's not how it went. I didn't want to walk all the way back to the dungeons so Reggy let me stay in his room with him on his extra bed," Scar said.

I looked at Sirius and said, "See I told you the 'extra' bed would have a use."

"Yeah that's why when i went in there the 'extra' bed was untouched we're not stupid Scar," Capella said.

"You really want to go there because i can say things about you and Sev-" Scar but was cut off by Sirius.

"Okay that's enough I don't need to hear all that but its good to have the old you back. B!tchy just the-" Sirius said

"Reg likes them. Okay lets go down to breakfast and our classes."

_After classes..._

We were all sitting in the common room when Sev said, "Don't you five have quidditch practice in ten minutes?"

"Omg we do. Jade your a really bad captain," Capella said

"How I'm dressed all i got to do is walk to the pitch you got nine minutes hurry. Malfoy and Nott are probably already there," I said. "Your really gonna look bad if your late."

They all got up ran to their rooms and got dressed and grabbed their brooms before coming back grabbed my broom and Capella got my bat. they ran after Cissy who was already out the door. Reg came up to me and bent down so that i could get on his back.

"Well good bye boys and Lily. don't kill each other while we are gone," I said. "you guys do know i was joking about having to carry me and my stuff right?"

"Jade if it wasn't for the fact that your pressed up against my back i wouldn't know you were there. you way nothing, light as a feather you are," Reg said as he walked out the door.

"I'm not that light Reg. Where is your broom?"

"Cissy has it with her."

We made it to the pitch just in time to see Malfoy and Nott show up. "Okay Chasers- White, Malfoy and Nott i want you to practice with Black and while Black hits bludgers." everybody looked at me as if asking which Black. "With Capella while Cissy hits bludgers at you. Well do just stand there get to it."

"So what are we doing?" Reg asked

"Your going to catch this while dogging the bludgers I hit at you."

After about an hour Malfoy and Nott had to be sent to the hospital wing. so we went back up to the common room. While we were walking in the door Cissy said "Their just not used to us playing like that with them. They need to understand that just because we are on the team with them doesn't mean we are going to practice nice."

"But why did you hit it at his wrist?" Capella asked.

"He was making foul suggestions with his hands."

"You did good next time you practice with Reg. If Malfoy and Nott think you went easy on them they are going to hate me. I almost knocked Reg off his broom five times." I said

"Yeah close your mouths that's just how we do we are Slytherins and Blacks and Scar," Reg said looking at marauders, Lily and Sev.

"She might as well be a Black the way she plays," Cissy said. We all laughed and went to are rooms and went to bed.

As I laid my head on Sirius chest I couldn't help but feel guilty for not telling him about Peter but at the time I knew it was for the best that he didn't know. so instead I said "Goodnight Siri. I love you."

"Goodnight Jade. I love you too no mater what happens I will always love you." Sirius said. I could only hope that he would still mean this when he found out about me being a death eater and a spy for the Order.


	9. Chapter 12 and 13

_The day before the Christmas ball..._

Cissy, Lily, Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Sev and me were all walking up to our common room. We had just got done with dinner. As we were walking back everyone we passed pointed at me and said stuff like "Can you believe her and Sirius are getting remarried at the Christmas ball, but then again i wanted to go to their first wedding four years ago it was for our parents the kids couldn't come," "I can't believe they got married that young," "it was said we couldn't go to the one four years ago because they were married with old magic that is illegal," and my least favorite out of all of them "You are the luckiest girl in the world."

As we got to the common room door at the same time as Scar, Reg and Capella. When the persistent of Sirius fan club came up to us and said "You b!tch your the reason he wont pay attention to us. I will kill you." She just didn't know Professor Dumbledore was behind her.

"Miss Flint if you will please flow me," Dumbledore said. She looked as if she was going to pass out, but she flowed him.

"One less threat to my life, that would be one down millions to go," I said.

"How do you stay so calm?" James asked

"We were brought up to handle death threats worse then that. There are at least ten threats made to her life a day and five to mine. The ministry here think they can run everything so they make threats on our life's," Scar said

"Okay then. What do you think will happen to her?"

"She will probably be expelled," Isaid

Another girl walked up to us and said "I heard your getting remarried to him in a dress that showed none of you skin, but that cant be true because you love to show off as much as possible."

"Your right I'm getting married in a white strapless mini dress with a royal blue belt," I said to her

"I knew it," And With that she walked back to her friends to tell them.

"can i see your real dress? Because I know that was a lie" Scar asked

"Yeah you can see it after i see it for the first time," I said

"You don't have a dress?" Lily asked

"Nope, Mummy is going to get it. Mother said she was to busy to get one, I dont see how when she sits at home all day. So i got mummy to go get me one," I said

"Mother? Mummy?" Remus asked

"Yeah mother is my real mother. Mummy is Sirius' mum she was always treated me more like a person then my real mother and that's saying something for Walburga Black, she has a very cold heart," I said. "The only reason we are having this one is so all of our friends can be there. the one during the summer is for when I get the ring of The Wife Of Black Family Heir."

"Your still got the title of the heir?" Peter asked.

"Yeah but only because the royal family refuse to let her be married to me without it." Sirius said. "Shes not going to send a mini dress for you to wear is she?"

"I hope not, but if she does oh well," I said. "Here it is now" i got up and let the owl in and gave it some treats. I sat back down and read the letter.

_"Dear Jade_

_I hope you like the dress i had it specially made for you._

_Love 'Mummy' Walburga"_

"What does it say? Can i see the dress?," Capella said

"Yeah tomorrow like everyone else," I said getting up

"That's not fair why does Sirius get to see it."

"Hes not going to Goodnight guys and girls. Behave your self if your stying the night Scar." i said as i went up the stairs to Sirius and mines room.

"Can I see the dress?" Sirius asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Tomorrow when i put it on," i said

We got in the bed and i laid my head on his chest like always and told him goodnight. he started to sang 'P.S. I Love you' to me. I hope we can stay like this forever but i know we cant because i know he will find out one day that I'm a death eater just like Dumbledore has planed and that i wont be able to tell him I'm a spy for the order. I hate Dumbledore because of this but its what i have to do to keep the people i love safe so i will do it no matter how much i hate it.

The Next Day...

"How did yours and Sirius' song become 'P.S. I Love You'"? Lily asked while they were helping me get dressed for the ball/wedding

"Oh i love this story Jade please tell it," Capella said

"Okay well...," i said

Flashback

Jade,

I know you feel the same as i do about what our parents are making us do in two days. I'm really sorry that you have to go through with this because i know I'm the last person you would pick. I just want you to know that I will be the bust husband i can be. I know that's not saying much but by the time we are 18 we will have a house in the county side, I don't care how hard i have to work to get it but i will get it for you and then we will finally be free. This i promise you. I shall see you tonight at the ball.

Sirius

P.S. I Love You. Even if you think we are to young to say that. I really do.

I had just got done reading Sirius letter when my mother and my personal dress designer, Mrs. Nott. I hated her she was always going on about how she couldn't have kids but the wife of her no good for nothing brother-in-law had a kid.

"Jade sweetheart why don't you be a good girl and go put this dress on you have to look good for all our guest," my mother said trying to sound nice, which you could tell by looking at her she was having trouble with.

"Yes mother," I said.

I put a on a spaghetti strap black floor length dress it had a silver flower design going all the way up the side. You know i mat hate her but i lover the dresses she designs for me to wear to these stupid things.

After about two hours Mrs. Not said "Well my Queen I don't see nothing else that need to be done," bowing her head to my mother. "It was nice to see you again Princess Jade."

"Thank you Mrs. Nott I assume i will see you and you Mr. Nott at the ball tonight." I said

"Of course Princess. I wouldn't miss it," She said walking out the door shutting it behind her

"Why are you so nice to the help. You are spouse to treat them like they are filthy," My mother all but yelled at me.

"Excuse me mother but she is Lady Nott and i will tell Mr. Theodore Nott that you called his wife filthy if you do not leave my room and send in my servants to finish helping get ready," I said to my mother.

She walked out the door and sent them in. I knew i was going to hear it later but right now i didn't care i just wanted this all to be over and back at Hogwarts. After an hour of makeup and hair I was standing in front of a mirror waiting on my older brother who was to walk me down to the ball. "You look beautiful sister," he said as he walked up to me.

"I feel stupid but i know i have to do this and act as if i want it for Scarlet," I said

"I'm sorry I am leaving you with this but we will see each other again. You know Ruby loves you."

"I know i just wish i could go with you but i will not put Scar though what i am going through. She needs to find love on her own."

"I know you do sister but look on the bright side mother will be so mad at me for running away with a muggle-born that she wont even have time to be mad at you for throwing a fit the day of your wedding."

"I wish you would stay till after it was over Jay," I said hugging him. I knew i would see him again one day.

"Now come on and let me, the Prince till after tonight, show off my 13 year old sister."

"No I, the Crown Princess, am going to show off my 20 year old brother for the last time in pure-blood society."

We got down to the room where my parents and little sister were waiting. "Finally you two are here lets go." my mother said in her usually b!tchy tone

"All rise for King and Queen White. The Crown Princess of the wizarding world Princess Jade, Prince Jay and Princess Scarlet." the announcer said. I hate being called The Princess while Scar was just Princess but that's how it works around here Scar was just a spare to my parents and that's all shed ever be to them. After tonight She would be The Princess and I would be the Crown Princess. I really hate my life its to planed out for my taste. I wanted to be free not caged up her like some doll that was going to break any second.

As we entered the ball room i noticed every pure-blood who was not a blood-traitor was in there but the first person i saw was Sirius he looked very unhappy till he saw me. He smiled brightly at me but did not make a move toward me because my father Started to speak "You must all be wondering why you are here today. I am proud to say that my daughter Princess Jade has agreed to marry Mr. Sirius Black the third of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." he said this with a smile on his face i knew he was happy that i finally said yes. "The wedding will take place in two days time here please feel welcome to come but leave your kids at home."

I walked up to Sirius after everybody started dancing and congratulating mine and Sirius' parents. "You had to agree to marry me?" Sirius asked

I smiled at him and said "They have been trying to get me to say yes for over two years now. I held it off as long as i could and before you ask no i can not tell you what i mean you will find out later on tonight. You better keep that promise Sirius Black." We started dancing and talking before we knew it it was elven. "Come on Siri i want to show you the balcony that we will stand on after we are married." We got there Sirius jaw dropped.

"Wow!" he said

"Yeah it over looks the public court yard. and if you look right over there you will see the gardens that we are getting married in."

"You know how i wrote P.S. I love you on the end of the note?" Sirius asked and I said yes. "Well right after i sent that letter James sent me the new Beatles album and they have a new song called P.S. I Love You."

"Really, can you sing it?"

"Yeah

As I write this letter,

Send my love to you,

Remember that I'll always,

Be in love with you.

Treasure these few words 'til we're together,

Keep all my love forever,

P.S., I love you.

You, you, you.

I'll be coming home again to you, love,

And 'til the day I do, love,

P.S., I love you.

You, you, you.

As I write this letter,

Send my love to you,

Remember that I'll always,

Be in love with you.

Treasure these few words 'til we're together,

Keep all my love forever,

P.S., I love you.

You, you, you.

As I write this letter, (Oh oh oh)

Send my love to you, (You know I want you to)

Remember that I'll always, (Yeah)

Be in love with you.

I'll be coming home again to you, love,

And 'til the day I do, love,

P.S., I love you.

You, you, you.

You, you, you.

I love you."

"That can be our song and no-one but the people we tell will know why," I said smilling.

End of Flashback

"Lily are you crying?" Scarlet asked

"No, Im not. Okay fine yes i am its so cute. Can Sirius really sing?" Lily said

"Yeah he can okay are you ready for this?"Capella said smiling. "Ladies I give you Mrs. Sirius Black on her second wedding." i was wearing a white strapless mermaid dress with white peep toe pumps.(Click external link for dress and I used Hermione for the jewelry)

"Omg shes perfect but how are we going to get her down the stairs?" Cissy asked.

"Cover your ears," Capella said. "REGULUS GET UP HERE NOW."

Regulus came up the stairs and said "Beautiful as always but the groom is already in the Great Hall and the grooms men are waiting down stairs. so come on" he started to walk to the stairs.

"Reg we need tou to carry her to the Great Hall we cant get her down the stairs without her falling" Cissy said laughing at him.

"Oh okay come on my lady i shall carry you to the great Hall," Reg said picking me up. He walked down the stairs and put me down to go get his the other guys. they all came out and there jaws dropped. "Who wants to carry her down there while the rest of us go head and get ready?"

"I will I'm the best man so i will do it," James said. everybody left and James came over and picked me up and stared walking to the door. "You look beautiful Jade and I'm glad Sirius is happy. I'm sorry for all the bad things i have ever done to you and i will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you I promise i will. No matter how long it takes i will make it up to you. You will make the best Queen our world has ever had. You are the Crown Princes of the Wizarding World. You are perfect for Sirius and he is at his happiest when he is with you."

"James your making me cry and you got to put me down now we are at the Great Hall." I said trying not to cry.

The doors to the Great Hall opened up and two people yelled. one said "Potter is trying to take you girl Black." the other one said "James you made the bride cry." Everyone in the Great Hall was laughing.

"I am taking you wife Mr. Black and there is nothing you can do about it," James yelled.

"James will you just walk me down the aisle? Please"

"No I'm going to carry you Princess and you shall like it." he whispered in my ear as he walked toward Sirius. "Here you are Mr. Black your bride." He put me down kissed my hand.

"Thank you James for what you said. It means alot to me." I said as James went to stand by Sirius

Dress: jades_wedding/set?id=67220316


	10. Chapter 14 and 15

"I'm sleepy can't I go back to sleep and my feet hurt," I whined as we were going to the train to go home for Christmas. I really hate the walk to the train.  
"Jade your not even walking. Remus is carrying you," Narcissa said from in Severus arms.  
"Yeah. Sirius is carrying you. But my feet still hurt. Remus you can put me down if you want to, I probably not light."  
"If it wasn't for the fact that your talking I really wouldn't even know I was carrying you," Remus said.  
"Don't lie to her Remus she weighs a ton," Regulus said.  
"No she doesn't you can't even tell your carrying her really," James said. "And I should know because I carried her from the our common room to the Great Hall."  
"Okay so who wants to piss of Sirius mom you won't get hurt because she would dare cross me. Thank you Remus." I told him when he put me down.  
"I'll do it. I would love to piss of my cousin," James said.  
"Cousin?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah, Walburga Black is my mothers niece. She's my first cousin and Sirius is my second," James said trying to sound all smart. "I would love to piss her off."  
"Okay then you can help me," I said. "Now this is what you got to do."

We had just got back to Kings Cross and we could see Walburga and Dorea standing there talking.  
James came over and picked me up my arms around his neck and legs around his waist." Come on Mrs. Black lets do this." Oh god here we go.

We got off the train and walked over to Walburga and Dorea, well James carried me to them. Walburga looked really mad.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Potter how are you today?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"We are good. How are you Miss White?" Said Mrs. Potter looking like she was trying not to laugh, too.

Walburga got even more mad, "Its Mrs. Black and I would like for you to put my daughter-in-law down Mr. Potter. Regulus, Capella you go with your father. Jade, Narcissa if you will come with me."

James put me down and gave me a hug. I have everyone else hugs. I gave Sirius a hug and kiss. "Your still coming to get me right?"

"Yeah me and James will be there in three days to get you. We should have everything in my apartment by then," he whispered back.

As they were walking away I heard Dorea ask Sirius when we got married. "Come on then Jade." Mrs. Black grabbed my arm and apparated us to my house and then left.

"Mother, Father?"

"There not here, my lady," one of the maids said.

"When will they be back?"

"Tonight around midnight." She bowed and left.

I walked to my room and started to pack my stuff. A few hours later I went to bed.

"Goodbye mother. It looks like you were wrong," I smiled at my mother. "He did come back for me."

"Yes, well just make sure your back here for the council meeting," my father said as he closed the door behind us.

"Well lets go." Sirius apparated us to his new apartment. It was a three room apartment, a bedroom, living room and a kitchen. "It's perfect."

"Yeah it is now let's get you unpacked," Sirius said once James left. We finally got all my stuff put away nine hours later. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Do you know how to cook Sirius?"

"Yes I do Jade. I'm going to cook your favorite. Chicken Alfredo."

"This I got to see." I laughed as I watched Sirius cooking.

Paste your document here...


	11. Chapter 16 and 17

"Sirius hurry up we are going to be late for the Ball," I screamed up the stairs. "You take longer then me to get ready and it took me three hours. SIRIUS LETS GO! MOTHER IS GOING TO BE MAD IF WE ARE LATE. Oh there you are."

"I've been standing behind you for the last two minutes. I don't see why we have to go its a party of nothing but Pure-blood and Deatheaters. Is James going to be there?" He looked me up and down as he talked. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said looking down at my blue floor length strapless sweetheart neckline dress with a sequin bodice. "Yes hes going to be there and so is Haley and sent it to me Scar has the Same dress hers is magenta. She wanted her daughters to be perfect tonight. She also sent my tiara. We have to go because its the last Ball they are having till my Coronation Ball. Now we dont have to stay all night just long enough for me to dance with all the Roayl Court Members, my father and your father then we can come back here and get ready for Diner at the Potters. Now come on."

"You know i just realized that the diamond in your ring changes colors."

"Its not just a ring its a 3.31ct cushion cut diamond ring with the matching band made of 18k black gold, it is one of the Black Family Rings. Dont look at me like that your mother tells me that everytime i say its just a ring."

We apparated outside of my famliy home, the door was alrady open with the butler standing in it. "Welcome home, Jade, Mr. Black so nice to see you again. Everyone is in the ball room waiting for you."

We walked to the Ball room to find my mother and father standing outside of it with Scarlet. The twins ran up to us saying mommy and daddy. "Finally I thought you would never show up," my mother said in her fake sweet voice.

"Sorry mother Sirius took forever with his hair."

"I don't care. Lets go."

The announcer got everyone's attention. "Now presenting Queen and King Prince and Princess Scarlet. The Crown Princess of the Wizarding World and her husband Sirius Orion Black and their daughter and son. The Princess Haley and Prince Orion."

We walked in to the room I was holding Orion's hand and Sirius had Haley's hand. We walked up to James who was standing his mother and father with his jaw on the ground. "You have kids?"

James jaw was on the floor. "You have kids?"

"Yeah. They will be two on March 27. Yes James your birthday," Sirius said as James got the biggest smile on his face.

"Daddy," Haley said pulling on Sirius pants. She then pointed at Regulus who was walking up to us. "Uncle Reggy. Reggy up. Up!" He picked he up.

Scarlet walked up to us. "You have to dance with father now and then the older Orion, Jade. Come here little O, you can dance with me."

"Why me?" I asked as I walked away.

We got back the the apartment and I went in the bedroom. "I'm going to change so we can go to the Potters."

"They said just to come tomorrow. I got something better we can do," he walked over to me and picked me up.

"And what would that be Mr. Black?"

"I can show you better then I can tell you, Mrs. Black."

"Come on Jade we are going to be late," Sirius all but yelled at me. I cleared my throat and he turned around. "Oh, sorry I thought you were still in the bedroom. Are you wearing that?"

I looked down at what I was wearing. I had on my leather z-cut pants, my red tank top that said 'A True Love Story Never Ends' and my cut off black jacket and my red ankle boots. I also had on my three rings that spelled out the word 'bad'. I looked up at Sirius with a confused look. "Yeah. Why?"

"We are going on the Bikes."

"I can drive my bike in this. Now lets go. Send a patronus to James and tell him and Lily to come outside." I walked out the door of the apartment building and got on my bike. "Now we are driving not flying. Got it?"

"Yes mother I got it."

"First one to the Potters wins."

"What do we win?" He asked as we drove to the road.

"When we get the kids back the winner doesn't have to get up with them for the first week," I said as we put are hamlets on.

He laughed and said "See you there." We took off toward the potters.

He was riding in one lane till I passed him, weaving through the cars.

Dress: jades_dress_for_her_mothers/set?id=69427273


	12. Chapter 18 and 19

i got to the Potters before Sirius, so now me, Lily and James are stating outside waiting for him. i gave them both hugs and asked how they were doing. Sirius pulls up about two minutes after i did. he got off the bike and pointed at me, "You cheated, Jade."

"And how did i do that Sirius?" I asked trying to look like I didn't almost cause three wrecks on the way here by running red lights. I looked at Lily and then back at him. He knew to keep his mouth shut.

"We will talk about this later," he turned to James and gave him a man hug and then gave Lily a hug. "Now, where is Mr. and Mrs. P?"

"In the warm house unlike you four idiots," Mr. Potter yell from inside the house. "Remus and Peter are here in here too."

"Hey we are not idiots and Jade is out here to. are you really going to call The Crown Princess an idiot, father?"

"Sorry, Jade didn't mean you," Mr. Potter said as he walked to the door. "Now you kids come on in, cant have Princess Jade standing outside with deatheaters on the lose."

If only you all knew that I'm in the Dark Lords inner circle and have nothing to worry about when it came to them. We walked in to the Potter's house and Mrs. Potter was standing by the kitchen door. "Hello Sirius," she said giving him a hug. "Hello Jade, I do hope Sirius is treating you well."

"He always has and he better always treat me right," I said returning the hug she was giving me.

"I will always treat you like the princess you are," Sirius said hugging me from behind.

"Why cant you be like that, James?" Mrs. Potter asked him in a joking tone.

"You know i got to keep up my bad boy image. Cant have people think I'm soft because I'm dating Lily now. People would make fun of me," He answered back in the same joking tone. Lily hit him on the back of his head. "I treat Lily like a princess even tho shes not one. She is my everything."

"Now your just trying to show me up, Potter," Sirius said.

"Yeah i am, Black. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to kick your," Siri started and Mrs. Potter cleared her throat. "butt, Potter."

"Bring it, Black."

"Take it to the backyard," Mrs. Potter said shaking her head. "Lunch will be in an hour."

We went to the backyard and Sirius and James started play fighting with each other. Me and Lily started talking untill James really punched Sirius in the jaw. "Its on now, Potter," Sirius said and they started throwing real punches at each other.

"I'll go get Mr. Potter," Lily said running in to the house. I was staniding there trying not to laugh as Sirius was yelling at james for thouching his hair as they were punch each other. Lily came back with Mr. Potter and he broke it up say,"Its time for lunch, go get cleaned up now."

We were now sitting around the Potter's dinning room table eating. Sirius had a busted lip, a bruised jaw and a black eye, and James had two back eyes and busted lip. they were now laughing about it as Mrs. Potter was saying, "Stupid boys, fighting over nothing. James you should have never touched his hair, you know he flips out when people touch his hair."

"I know, mother. I didn't mean to touch his hair but he moved his head when I tried to punch him in the jaw again. I promise you, If it wasn't for the fact that he was married to Jade I would think he was-"

"Don't even fish that sentence, James." Sirius said cutting James off.

"Well you two are stupid for fighting. Now you four go play somewhere and play nicely with each other, please," Mrs. Potter said as she stood up to take the dishes back to the kitchen.

"Okay, Mrs. P," We all said standing up. We walked to James room and talked for the next hour before Mrs. Potter came in and asked Lily and me if we wanted to go shopping for dresses to wear to the Potter New Years Eve Ball.

"Sure we would love too. Right Jade?" Lily asked me

"Yes we would. Goodbye boys," I said standing up we walked down the stairs, out the front door and got in the Mrs. Potter's car.

We drove all over town for the next four hours, going to about twenty stores till we had to go back so Mrs. P could cook dinner. "We found the perfect dresses to wear," we told the boys when we got back to the house.

"Can we see them?" James asked

"Of course you can," Lily said. "On the thirty first like everyone else."

"That was mean Lily Marie Evans you got my hope up and then crushed them like a bug under your shoe."

"You will get over it James," I told him.

"When?" He asked like a little kid.

"When you see her in the dress."

"Your just as mean as her I'm leaving. Come on Sirius," James got up and walked to the door. He turned around when he noticed Sirius wasn't following him. "Sirius come on boy! Come on!"

"Sorry dude I'm not a dag and me and Jade have to be going home before it gets any darker," Sirius said standing up. "Have fun with baby sitting Evans."

Me and Sirius walked down the stairs and told Mr. and Mrs. P goodbye. we got on the bikes and drove home and that's when my mark started to burn.


	13. Chapter 20 and 21

We got back to the apartment and my mark started to burn. You would think it just a regular tattoo of two black roses and a orange snake on my left wrist, But its far from it. Then i saw an owl at the window. i walked over and took the letter from it and it flew away. i opened the letter and realised it was from Severus and all it said was,

**Your welcome, Jade**

**Sev**

Thank Merlin for Severus. i walked in to the kitchen were Sirius was sitting. "Hey i got to go to the palace mother wants me. I will bee back in thirty tops, Okay?"

"Okay, love. I will make dinner and when you get back we will eat," he told me.

I gave him a hug and kiss and apprated to the Dark Lords headquarters. When i got there Sev, Reg, Pella and Cissy were standing there waiting for me. "Hey guys, Is it just us today?"

"Yeah he just wants to get info on Dumbledore."

"Okay lets get this over with."

We walked in to the room where the dark lord was sitting, "Ah, there you five are. Now does Dumbledore suspect that you are working for me?"

"No, My Lord," Capella said to him.

"Good. Now Jade do we have the full support of the White Family?"

"Yes, My Lord," I told him. "You have our full support and full support of everybody who believes the White Family are the true rulers of the Wizarding World."

"Perfect, You may go now." We all bowed to him and left the room.

"He doesn't have the support of the future King." Regulus told me once we were outside.

"I know but it will be okay." I smiled at him and apparated home.

"Sirius I'm back," I said as i walked in to the kitchen. I noticed the there was a red table cloth and candles on the tables. Sirius was standing beside the table.

"Hello, love," Sirius said. "I hope you hungry because i cooked your favorite."

"Sirius have I ever told you your the best husband ever?" I asked him as I walked over to him.

"Not today, you haven't."

I warped my arms around his neck. "Your the best husband any girl could ask for."

"I told you when we were thirteen that i would try my best to be the husband you deserved."

"You also told me that by the time we were twenty we would have a house in the country and that's in two years Sirius you think we can do it?'

"Jade, you and me can do anything we put our minds to." He told me before he kissed me.

_**its now December 31st**_

"OH MY MERLIN! LILY HURRY UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP! THE BOYS ARE ALREADY THERE WAITING FOR US!" I yelled toward the room she was in. i turned around and looked at Capella, Narcissa and Scarlet who had came over to get ready with us. They got invited to the party because of James. He also invited Severus and Regulus which shocked me. "I feel bad for James. they are going to be late for everything."

"I CAN HEAR YOU STILL JADE! WE WILL NOT BE LATE FOR ANYTHING!" Lily screamed at me as she came in to the room. "Noe come on."

We apparted to Potter Manor. When we got there James, Sirius, Regulus, Remus and Severus were standing there waiting for us. James was the first to see us, "Finally! What took you so long to get here?"

"Lily took forever to get dressed," I told him. "Oh and my and Scar decide we were trading dates tonight and guess what?"

"What?" Sirius and Regulus said at the same time.

"No one will notice because we look the same."

"No you don't Scarlet has darker hair then you, Jade," Regulus said.

"Your no fun, Regulus," Scarlet said. "I will dance with Sirius at least on time tonight."

"See i told you she liked me better," Sirius said laughing.

"No, I just want to see if your as bad of a dancer as everyone says." Sirius stopped laughing and gave her an evil look when she said this. "I'm joking, Sirius. Can't a girl dance with her brother-in-law without a reason? You got to have a reason to dance with Regulus and I got to have a reason to dance with Sirius. You know what I'm Going to dace with all of you guys. I'll also dance with the girls to."

We all just laughed at her as she pulled Sirius on to the floor behind her. I danced with Regulus first and then James, then Remus. After I danced with Remus Mr. and Mrs. Potter made their speech, I danced with Severus after that, then i danced with Narcissa, then Lily, then Capella and then Scarlet. At almost midnight i finally got to dance with Sirius.

Midnight finally came and Sirius kissed me. We danced a few more dances before telling everyone goodbye. I cant wait till next year when we can finally spend New Years with our kids. We got home and i sent a note to my dad telling him happy new years and asked if he could tell the kids for me. after i sent the note i got changed and went to bed.


	14. Chapter 22, 23 and 24

"I cant believe this is the last time we will be going back to Hogwarts after Christmas break. Its the saddest thing ever," Narcissa said. "Reg and scar here have another year before they will know what this fells like. It is honestly the worst felling ever. Oh my Merlin, if this is what going to the school for the last time fells like can you imagine what its going to be like on the way home for the last time?"

"I'm not sitting with you all on the way back home. You will be crying and I really don't want to deal with crying people," Regulus said looking at all of us. When he got to me he pointed at me. "Even if you order me to sit with you, I wont. I don't care if I will get beheaded for not listing to you."

"Can you really have people beheaded for not listing to you?" Lily asked me.

"I can have people beheaded for looking at me wrong if i wanted to. I almost had one of the servants in the palace beheaded when I was five," i told her and she looked at me like i was crazy. "Oh don't look at me like that. I was sick and my mother had just told me i couldn't have another horse. So i was walking back to my room after that and he looked at me and I screamed 'take his effing head off he looked at me' but my father was standing there told him just to walk away. Then daddy bought me a pony. So now when i want another pony, i just remind him of that and i get a new horse."

"How many horses do you have?" Remus asked looking up from his book.

"I have about ten now. I had more but Fenrir Greyback got hungry one full moon and killed some of them. I hate him he is an arse, my poor horses."

"Yeah he tends to mess up everyone life's," Remus said.

"Yeah, hes a major arse."

"We're here," Narcissa said. "Regulus don't look so happy to be rid of us. I mean come on you stay in the same common room as us and everything."

"I have a very serious question," I said. "How are we spouse to get out of here? We cant even stand up all the way. Come on we are sitting on top of each other with no leg room." Which was true, Im sitting on Sirius lap, Regulus is next to us with Scarlet on his and James on the other side of us with Lily on his lap. Across from us was Severus with Capella on his lap, Remus was on the side with the door, and Narcissa on the side with the window and peter was laying on the floor.

"Peter you go first," Narcissa said and Peter crawled out the door and stood up. "Now Remus, Regulus, and Scarlet. Now Jade, Sirius, Severus and Capella. Okay now me, James and Lily can get out. We really need our own section of the train to ride in."

"We really do. They should give us an award in the trophy room," said Scarlet as we walked off the train.

"Yea but what would it say?" Capella asked

"For Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Pella, Reggy, Scar, Ja, Cissy, Sev, and Lils. The eleven friends who piled in to one compartment on the Hogwarts Express on their way back to Hogwarts for their Sixth and Seventh year," Dumbledore said form behind us. "I cant believe you can all get in one of those still. No one else has been able to do it but you all."

"Were just awesome like that Dumbles, We could get three more people in there with us if we wanted to," Sirius said.

"Yes, well I will see about getting that award made for the end of the year," He said before walking away. we all just laughed.

I can not believe school is almost over, it seems only yesterday was my first day. Now tomorrow is our graduation. We are all sitting in our common room talking and laughing at Lily. You see Lily and the others who didn't know me and Sirius had kids now knew. So Lily was freaking out saying, "I can't believe you have kids and his kids at that. I mean they probably are the worst behaved kids in the world."

"No they lived with my parents they behave like a little prince and princess should. They know how to behave in front of people," I told her.

"I still cant believe you have two two year old's. Its so wrong."

"It runs in her family. Her mom and dad are fifteen years older then her, their thirty-three," Sirius said.

"My grandparents are forty-eight, and my great grandparents are sixty-four, great great grand parents are seventy-nine. My great great great Grand parents are ninety-four. And when we are twenty we are put on the throne and then fifteen years later we are taken off for our kids to be put on the throne. My mother and father had a kid at thirteen which was Jay." I said, her jaw hit the floor. "Yes my son is expected to have kids at fifteen."

"What if he doesn't?" Lily asked.

"That's the sad part. He and his wife will be locked in a room and he will be forced to get her pregnant in front of the royal court. If that doesn't work the crown will go to Haley and then she is forced to get pregnant. They really don't joke about it."

"If Orion is anything like his dad their wont be a problem getting a girl pregnant," James said laughing.

"If she anything like her mother he will," Sirius said.

"You already got who they are going to marry picked out?" Remus asked.

"Yea Orion is to marry Bellatrix daughter and Haley is to marry Charles Weasley," I tell them.

"How did you get Molly Weasley to say yes to that?" James asked

"I don't know how they did it. I was just told that she said yes to that about a year ago. You get to meet them tomorrow. At the graduation. Oh Sirius don't forget you have to get up with them for the first week," I said and everybody laughed at the disgusted look on Sirius face.

We had just got done with our graduation and my parents had left the kids with me and Sirius. they were so cute. Haley like me was wearing a blue jean skirt, but she had on a light blue shirt with a heart on it and i had on a white shirt with a black heart. Sirius and Orion both had on blue jeans. Orion was wearing a gray shirt and Sirius had on a black one.

"Oh my Merlin! You both are so adorable," Lily said.

"Thank you, ma'am," They said back to her.

"You have your mothers manners to."

"Well that's good because if they had Sirius they-" James started but lily cut him off by hitting him in the back of the head. We all just laughed at James pain.

Outfits: cgi/set?id=69739723

_**October 17, 1979...**_

It was nine o'clock on a "OH MY MERLIN! JADE! JAMES ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM! YOU, CAPELLA, SCARLET AND NARCISSA HAVE TO BE MY BRIDESMAID'S! WILL YOU BE MY MATRON OF HONOR?" Lily came in to mine and Sirius house yelling, with James was right behind her.

"Yes if you stop yelling I will be your Matron of Honor," I tell her.

"Okay good now we only have a month to plan it because I'm pregnant."

"A MONTH! Comment veux-tu que la planification d'un mariage dans un mois? Was das sehe ich wie Sie aussehen? Изглеждам ли като по чудо работник?

"Well in French she said 'How do you expect me planning a wedding in a month?' and in German she said 'What the do I look like to you?' then in Bulgarian she said 'Do i look like a miracle worker?'" Sirius tells them.

"You two and your languages. Why do you need to know so many?"

"Because on the 31st We become King and Queen of the Wizarding World, Now come on we need to get started." I tell her as i drag her out of the house.

_**October 31, 1979...**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today for the coronation of Jade and Sirius White. Please stand for them and the King and Queen," said Bob. I don't know his name so I'm just going to call him Bob. My mother and father kneeled before Bob and me and Sirius before Bob two. Whats with all the people i don't know. "King and Queen White you have severed the Wizarding World well, we thank you."

Bob one and two took the crowns off my mother and fathers head and they got up. Me and Sirius walked over and kneeled down in front of him. "Do you as the next Queen and King promise to honor the Wizarding world as the Queen and King before you have?"

"Yes," Me and Sirius said,

They put the crowns on our heads, "I now present King Sirius and Queen White." We stood up and everyone cheered.

_**one year later...**_

I was about to walk out the door of the house, when Sirius stopped me by saying, "Where are you going wearing that?" I looked down at my black strapless mini dress and my black knee high boots.

"I'm going to my parents house Sirius," I tell him

"Oh well in that case don't forget your datheaters mask," he said holding it up. "I found it in a box in the top of the closet. I'm going to visit James and Lily. I don't know when or if i will be back. The kids are at your mothers by the way. Goodbye Jade." He throw the mask at me as he left and i caught it easily. I wiped the tears from my eyes and left. I hope I'm not to late to save them.

I apprated to the the Dark Lords house and saw Scar standing their, she was looking better but i don't think she will ever get over Regulus death. "The Dark Lords gone Jade and so are James and Lily. Everyone keeps dying. Pettigrew is framing Sirius and we speak."

I fell to the floor crying because I never got a chance to explain to Sirius why I'm a death eater. "Is Harry okay?"

"Yes Jade Dumbledore took him some where he would be safe. We were to late Jade."

Jade's Death eater outfit: cgi/set?id=66009451

Their will be a squel. I will let you know when it is up.


End file.
